Previous works by the inventors herein in the field of ECGI are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,004, entitled “System and Method for Non-Invasive Electrocardiographic Imaging”, U.S. Pat. No. 7,016,719, entitled “System and Methods for Noninvasive Electrocardiographic Imaging (ECG) Using Generalized Minimum Residual (GMRES)”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,975,900, entitled “Systems and Methods for Determining a Surface Geometry”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,839,588, entitled “Electrophysiological Cardiac Mapping System Based on a Non-Contact Non-Expandable Miniature Multi-Electrode Catheter and Method Therefor”, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0197587, entitled “Determining a Surface Geometry of an Object”, and PCT publication WO 2007/013994, entitled “System and Method for Noninvasive Electrocardiographic Image (ECGD”, the entire disclosures of all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
These works disclose the computation of cardiac surface potentials, electrograms, and isochrones from measured electrode potentials using various techniques. The techniques described herein can be used in conjunction with various combinations of techniques described in the above-referenced works, as will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art.